Commander Heathcliff/Log Entries (2556)
Log Entry One This is Commander Heathcliff. Well, things might be going well; I've actually convinced that stupid kid, Alshwind, into helping me chase my sister. Whether or not he'll try something before I can get to her, however, is another issue entirely. Sinon and I plan to fall for a very poorly made "trap" set up by chat forces on Gaeto, where they will block communications when we enter a certain sector of the city. We will likely be wounded, but I know neither of us will be killed. Log Entry Two So. . . things did not go quite as planned. First, Sinon and I were attacked, as planned. However, what I did not expect was for Alshwind and his buddy Jess Mckathy to be attacked by the Karl-591. While I do not particularly care for Tyler, I feel I have to claim some responsibility in his parents' deaths. If I had been able to save Sasha, she wouldn't have become Hatsune Miku, but what has happened has happened. Regardless, I felt a need to try and protect Jess, likely from me not wanting her to die since her family is gone and she has no one left but that fool Tyler. I cannot protect them both, but their usefulness is far from over. It is rather ironic. I feel I must protect her since she lost her family, yet at least she has a sense of finality. For me, Sasha is still out there, somewhere. I have to get there without my captive admins' help, unless I really need to beat them. I have never felt it right or necessary to hurt or kill someone who had no chance to defend themselves, but at times, you must make choices to get back the ones you love.. Anyway, I record this after having regained consciousness, considering I was shot with a weapon similar to Sinon's, although it was not as proficient at killing. We leave to go to Eafth, to attack the Empire where they would never expect. Log Entry Three Well, things have turned for the worst it would seem. The attack on Eafth was a complete failure, the admins all have microphones implanted in them. I got a scan of the wavelength they go at and how they are made, and it might come in handy some time. Anyways, I had to arrest Tyler for "treason," which is technically true, since the Hecate is my ship, but still, it is a bit ridiculous. I just cannot lose him at this point; too much value to the resistance. Also, when choosing to attack Eafth, I became an enemy of the Resistance because I refused to hand over Forerunner and Vidmas7er. Oh well, ironically, I was one of the first members of the Resistance, considering my home was attacked BEFORE the Civil war "officially" started, but regardless. Screw those fools. We must go back home now. The Hecate received a lot of punishment, and I will have to tell Andare that the ship needs more shielding. I miss Andare so... so much. I havent seen my daughter in almost a year. I hope she is okay, but then again, who would harm her, or be able to harm her? She is the entirety of the population of Epsilon Indus after all. Log Entry Four Well, our home is gone. I had to make an in-atmosphere slipspace jump to escape that Fox, and I had to destroy the rock we called home for fifty years. This is getting worse and worse. We managed to add more battle plate to The Hecate, and quickly took what was left of the stores and AI's from that long-held base. I hope this will end well, although it is unlikely. I told the admins and Tyler how Andare is our daughter, then he tried to hurt her, more the fool him though. If I had to face my daughter, I am not entirely sure I would win at this point, she has the augmentations I have, and the training that Sinon and I have given her. I also told them how Epsilon Indus was the first place to be attacked, although Forerunner seemed to not believe me, even though I attacked my own home. Tyler had some choice comments to make when I told them how Sinon was kept in cryo-Storage, but he is just a teenager after all, and not one to be able to see far into ideas, usually taking them for face value. I let Tyler Ashwind go, although I feel he will manage to kill himself anyway. I could no longer bare Jess Mckathy having no one in the world, so I ordered several droids to take him just outside of the blast radius of the explosion that I created. We are headed to Catoonie, where Hatsune Miku and that bastard Knightmare are. I do believe I will die there, although who knows? Fifty years later, I might still be pushing luck, and winning. Category:Log Entries